Lost
by inuyoukailady
Summary: Kagome was lost in fedual japan & in her own time. She was not lost physically, she was lost emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

And that this fanfic is about Kagome being confused as to where she belongs and who she really loves Kagome is her usual self.

Hi everybody this is inuyoukailady and just so you know I have terrible garmar, so if you find any garmatical errors please tell me. I want constructize critism not flames ok? Good, now this story is going to be about Kagome and who she falls in, and possibly out of, love with.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha trademark, TV series, character, or graphic novel series.

Lost

Introduction

She was lost, not literally of course just lost in thought. She was beautiful with long wavy raven hair, bright happy brown eyes, and she was wearing a typical school uniform. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and she was going to save the world. She was sixteen and though often absent from school she had flawless grades. While Kagome appeared to be a perfect normal high school student, she was in fact a time traveling miko who hung out with a housi, a tajia, a kitsune demon, and a rather moody hanyou. She looked preoccupied and tired as she walked into her first period. She had stayed up all night catching up on homework, notes and studying. "Hope Inuyasha isn't to ticked about me staying two week to finish the final exams and all the homework I have to complete and turn in still.", thought Kagome as she slid gracefully into her seat, or at least she would have sat down with grace if Umeko had not pulled the chair out from under her that is. Kagome completely oblivious to the prank being pulled on her was quite surprised to find herself on the floor. "What just happened? Why is everyone laugh at me?" Kagome wondered blearily. Then suddenly she got it she looked behind her and sure enough, there was Umeko gripping the back of the chair she had been planning on sitting in.

Umeko could barely talk for laughter, but when she regained enough self control to speak she sneered "What's the matter Kagome you STILL sick? Are you just coming to make sure your precious grade point average don't drop?", and then before Kagome could so much a draw a breathe to begin speaking Umeko cut her off, " Alas poor little Kagome so sick that she misses weeks of school at a time. Yeah right and you're probably just watching day time television all day long."

Kagome was not furious, though normally she would be, but today she was just too tired to care if Umeko was accusing her of beingslothful and selfish. Kagome looked up at Umeko "I've just been really sick lately" she all but whispered. A lie, a complete and total lie. So maybe she wasn't ill when she missed school, she was doing something much more important then sitting in a classroom listening to a lecture. She was in feudal Japan making sure Naraku didn't take over the world! "I mean come on," thought Kagome, "We are so very, very close to catching up to Naraku. Inuyasha been constantly reminding us that he can't be more then aweek worth of traveling to the west of Keade's village. Though whether that's a week of traveling at Inuyasha speed or human speed is something I should probably find out", Kagome was once again in her own little world.

Authoress note: This is the first chapter,I want this story to be ten chapters long. I often get writer's block for weels at a time, so be patient with me. I will try to update often, but I promise nothing. Please review, it is the only way I'll know if the story needs improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

Splitting up.

Inuyasha was once again yelling at her for being late. "Oh shut up", snarled Kagome, "you try taking district finals all week and know that all you have to look forward at the end of the week is fighting more demons and then come talk to me Inuyasha."

"I mean come on why do these test even matter! Wench? Wench are you even listening to me!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha causing him to flinch. He knew what was next. "**Sit boy**" yelled Kagome as loud as she could. **THUD. **

**"**What did you do that for?" demanded Inuyasha jumping out of the small crater.

"You were being rude. Oh, and by the way I have a name, Kagome. Say it with me now Ka-go-me. You might try using it some time." yelled Kagome over her shoulder as she walked back towards Inuyasha's Forest.

"Hey, wench where you think your going?" called Inuyasha running after Kagome.

"I'm going home", Kagome yelled back.

"What going home at a time like this woman! When we are this close to finding to finding Naruku!" Inuyasha punctionated this last statement by holding his thumb and forefinger a hairs width apart. Kagome growled at Inuyasha as she squared her hips, crossed her arms, and glared at Inuyasha daring him to suggest that she was letting the group down. Inuyasha backed up slowly, he knew he had crossed one of those invisible line. Kagome's voice was low as she told Inuyasha that she would be back in 2 weeks. Inuyasha started to protest as Kagome turn around towards the well but the words died in his throat as Kagome turn her head in his direction with a death glare.

Far off in the middle of the Western Lords castle a blood cruddling screech was let out as Jakken fell down 4 flights of stairs. Rin giggled as Jakken fell down, down, down the stairs. Rin had "accidently" pushed Jakken after he told her that she could not go outside to play.

Jakken's screams echoed off the walls of the Western Wing of the Palace the West. Lord Sesshomaru's personal chambers and offices rang with noise made by Jakken. It was all this noise that broke his concentration, causing him to smudge one the characters in the letter he was writing to the Lord of the East. Sesshomaru put down his brush and cleaned it, before putting it and the blue ink he had been using away. He move calmly down the halls of his home, his castle. His smooth, expressionless face betrayed none of the annoyance he felt at being disturbed. He found Jakken at the bottom of the stairs. Jakken's immedate future did not look bright.

Kagome let out her breathe as she landed in the well house, in her own time. She stood looking at the well for a long time, as though to find something hidden in it, something she had not seen before. Kagome was tired, tired of everything. She was tired of school, sunshine, Inuyasha, and even the sound of her own breathing seem old and repeatative. "It's all like a broken record, it keeps repeating the same part. It never moves foward or changes." she thought. She look up at the stars the way they glistened in the heveans, constant and content. Kagome thought about her life, her dreams, and even her future. There was so much she wanted and so many things she had to do. She needed to complete the Jewel of Four Souls, she neede to graduate high school. She had a million things she was expected to do, and for the better part of it Kagome was doing it all. But all this juggling of tasks and roles was finally catching up with her. She was tired almost all the time and she was always worry about something.

He was finished with punishing Jakken. He was bored and frustrated. Bored with his mundone daily shedule, frustrated with his inability to become even stronger. He was hadtoo much work to do to being lounging there looking at themurals on the wallhe reminded hinself. He looked over his shoulder momentarily, he thought he had felt something tug on his hair. It was nothing of course, not even Rin dared to touch his hair, but still he had felt it.

As Kagome walked in tho her home, suddenly feeling safe and comforted by the familar sights and sounds of her home. The TV with the game console on the floor, the paintings the hall. Water running through the pipes in her home. It felt so good to be again. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, some one had pulled on her shirt. Kagome turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. She told her self that she was tired and trudged up the stairs to her room for some well deserved rest.

Authoress Note:

Hope you all liked my story! You can see who I'm sort of setting up a Sesshoumaru/ Kagome pairing, but if enough people review asking for a pairing I will change the story accordingly. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
